Et si TOME 1: des choix différents
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: "Nos choix ont toujours des conséquences.Ces choix n'avaient fait que mon bonheur jusqu'à présent, pourtant, un simple dernier choix avait fait tout s'écrouler. Et si nous n'arrivons pas à temps? Et si les choses se déroulent quand même ainsi? Et si..."
1. prologue

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Ici B-ness en direct sur fanfiction pour une nouvelle histoire pleines de surprises!**_

_**Et oui aujourd'hui personne ne bosse à par moi pour publier. XD. A dire vrai, c'est plus un plaisir (sauf quand il faut corriger ses fautes qui de toute façon arriveront quand même à passer inaperçu pour certaines malgré les relectures -_-') Mais je m'égare.**_

_**Je tiens à vous faire partager une toute nouvelle aventure avec vous. Dans le titre vous pouvez voir « tome 1 » et bien oui je sais déjà qu'il y aura un « tome 2 » avec encore plus de surprises que le 1 et surtout très différents par rapport aux personnages principaux. (NON je ne dirais rien de plus mes lèvres sont sellées. haha) mais par contre je ne pense pas faire de troisième tome. Je vous direz ça quand je le saurais moi-même.**_

_**En ce qui concerne cette fic : En lisant de nombreuses histoires, certaines personnes ont essayés un style différent avec des mondes alternatifs, parallèles ce qui m'a donné une idée moi aussi. Et oui je me lance là dedans mais je pense que c'est quand même différent de ce que vous avez pus lire. Enfin vous verrez bien et me direz ce que vous en pensez. **_

_**Alors à tout les amoureux de Bella et Jasper, venez lire vous ne serez pas déçu. Et oui, comme dans une autre de mes fictions, ce sont ces deux personnages qui sont à l'honneur mais je parlerais aussi beaucoup d'Alice et Edward. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant. (NB : dans le tome 2, les personnages principaux changent un peu. Hihi. Non vous ne me ferez pas cracher le morceau!)**_

_**Sinon, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire un autre de mes petits bébés ^^ et que vous commenterez mes chapitres ^_^**_

_**Voilà. Fini le blabla. Tout de suite, un prologue énigmatique puis un premier chapitre tout aussi intéressant. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

.

**Prologue**

Nos choix ont toujours des conséquences. Ces choix n'avaient fait que mon bonheur jusqu'à présent,

pourtant, un simple dernier choix avait fait tout s'écrouler :

J'avais perdu presque toute ma famille, l'amour de ma vie, mon goût nouveau pour la vie.

C'est pourquoi Alice et moi n'avions pas hésité une seule seconde. Nous savions que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Il fallait à tous prix les sauver, pour nous sauver.

Et si nous n'arrivons pas à temps ? Et si les choses se déroulent quand même ainsi ?

Et si...

- Jasper c'est l'heure, il faut y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous y arriverons.

- Je l'espère Alice. Je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde où elle ne serait plus là.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant ma souffrance. Elle avait la même. Elle ne pourrait vivre dans un monde où son amour ne pourrait être, comme moi je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.

Elle qui m'a tout appris, elle qui m'a souris, elle qui m'a dit oui.

_**.**_

.

_**alors alors ? Je suis fière de moi, j'aime beaucoup mon prologue. XD**_

_**J'espère que vous vous posez 10 000 questions maintenant !**_

_**Bon allez, le premier chapitre arrive. **_

_**A tout de suite.**_


	2. chapitre 1: Jake & Bells

_**Comme promis le premier chapitre.**_

_**Petite indication, cela se passe au début de « hésitation ».**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**chapitre 1**

**Jake & Bells**

POV Bella :

Voilà maintenant trois semaines que nous étions revenus de l'Italie. Trois semaines que j'ai récupéré la seule personne au monde sans qui je ne peux vivre ainsi que sa famille. Trois semaines que je revis. J'avais l'impression de ré-entendre mon cœur battre. Ressentir la joie de passer des moments avec eux sans que ce ne soit des hallucinations me faisaient un bien fou.

Mais il y avait toujours des ombres. Les unes toujours plus effrayantes et dangereuses que les autres : les cauchemars toujours présents et les angoisses d'un nouvel abandon. Sans oublier le danger que Victoria n'arrive ainsi que les Volturi.

Pourtant le pire pour moi n'était même pas ça. Cela aurait dus cependant. Ces derniers pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand dans cette ville, s'en prendre aux gens que j'aimais mais je n'arrivais cependant pas à oublier une chose: ma relation avec Jacob.

Mon meilleur ami, mon Soleil, mon Jacob était devenu maintenant mon ennemi. Enfin, pour moi il n'en était rien, mais pour lui c'était déjà comme ci.

Il savait que je voulais rester avec les Cullen, que je voulais devenir comme eux et il ne tolérait pas ça. Amenant comme excuse le traité, dernier recours pour m'empêcher de me transformer. Mais tout ça était inutile.

Il fallait le comprendre aussi. Jacob tenait à moi et ne pouvait supporter les vampires. Alors savoir que je deviendrais bientôt la chose qu'il hait le plus était difficile pour lui comme pour moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un futur où Jake me haïrait et même, me traquerait. J'avais besoin de lui et lui de moi apparemment car Charlie me l'avait dit, Jacob souffrait d'après Billy.

J'aurais tout donné pour arranger les choses et l'aider comme lui m'avait aidé dans le passé mais pour ça fallait-il déjà que je puisse m'y rendre.

Mon petit ami vampire me sur-protégeait encore plus qu'avant. Depuis notre retour de Volterra, il était devenu quasi présent.

Il trouvait que les loups étaient un danger pour moi et m'interdisait formellement d'y aller. Et bien sur je ne pouvais rien faire. Il avait même un jour saboter ma camionnette dans l'espoir que je ne parte pas vers la Push. Heureusement, il avait été obligé de la réparer car les fois où il n'était pas là, j'avais besoin de mon véhicule, qu'il appréciait de moins en moins d'ailleurs, pour me déplacer.

Donc , les rares fois où il devait s'absenter, c'était les jours de soleil où il me suivait dans l'ombre ou bien quand il devait partir chasser.

_Comme aujourd'hui,_ pensais-je

Et oui, je ne le verrais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais ma journée de libre.

J'eus alors l'idée de partir vers la Push. C'était l'occasion idéale. Car en plus du soleil qui empêcherait mes vampires de se montrer, la plupart d'entre eux étaient parti chasser. Seul Esmé Carlisle et Emmett étaient restés.

Il fallait que je me dépêche, Alice ne devrait certainement plus voir mon avenir maintenant que ma décision était prise, du moins si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Je me hâtais alors de me préparer. Prenant les premiers vêtements que je trouvais, puis partis à la salle de bain. Ma toilette se fit en vitesse. Je pris mes clés et courus aussi vite que ma maladresse le permettait dans les escaliers.

Je fermais rapidement la maison et allais dans ma camionnette.

Je priais intérieurement pour que ma voiture démarre du premier coup. Certaine fois, cela marchait, d'autres fois, elle avait besoin de temps.

Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, j'avais de la chance, elle démarra dès le premier coup de clé.

Je sortis mon portable et envoya un message tout d'abord à Edward. Même si maintenant, j'en étais sur, il devait savoir que je partais vers chez Jake.

_« Je pars pour la journée à La Push. Ne t'inquiètes pas s'il te plaît et ne m'en empêche pas. J'ai besoin de voir Jacob._

_Je t'aime. _

_B. »_

Le connaissant, cela ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter mais au moins, il prendrait le temps de la réflexion, ce qui me donnait un peu plus de temps.

J'envoyais aussi un message à Charlie pour le prévenir que je n'allais pas en cours mais chez Jacob qui lui non plus n'était certainement pas à son lycée puis partis vers chez mon ami sans oublier d'éteindre mon téléphone avant.

Mon père avait enfin levé ma punition pour bonne conduite si toute fois je ne négligeais pas mes 'anciens' amis. Surtout Jacob. Il ne verrait donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je loupe une journée de cours au profit du gendre idéal selon lui.

En chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de rester focaliser sur la route, toute en restant vigilante au moindre changement. Il était tout à fait possible qu'un de mes amis vampires surgissent de je ne sais où et me fasse rebrousser chemin. Mais ça, il n'en était pas question !

Je me détendis un peu plus quand j'arrivais dans la réserve. Là au moins, les Cullen ne pourraient plus venir. Mais le stress monta une fois que j'aperçus la maison de mon ami.

Voudrait-il me voir ? Accepterait-il de me parler ?

Je n'en savais rien. D'après les mots que nous nous donnions par l'intermédiaire de Charlie et Billy, il me considérait toujours comme son amie mais cela ne changeait rien. Autrement dit, j'étais son amie mais plus pour longtemps d'après mes choix.

Je me garais non loin de l'entrée et frappais timidement à la porte. C'est son père qui m'ouvra.

- Bonjour Bella !

Le Quileute était apparemment heureux de me voir. Il savait tout à propos de mes souhaits et n'étaient lui non plus pas d'accord avec mais il espérait toujours que je vienne voir son fils, du moins d'après Charlie.

- Bonjour Billy, est-ce-que Jacob est là ? Je voudrais le voir.

- Il est à coté en trin de fabriquer je ne sais quoi sur sa voiture. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci.

Je t'en prie. Oh Bella,

- Oui ?

- C'est bon de te revoir.

Je souris à Billy qui me sourit par la même occasion. Il avait toujours été chaleureux avec moi. Mon père disait souvent que lui et son fils faisaient partis de la famille et c'était vrai. Mais bientôt, j'allais perdre cette partie de la famille que j'aimais tant. Serait-il toujours aussi heureux de me voir quand je deviendrais une des Leurs ? Je ne pense pas.

Je secouais ma tête et partis voir mon ami qui m'avait tant manqué ! J'entrais dans la bâtisse en bois doucement, la tête passant la première comme pour voir si aucun danger ne rodait.

J'étais anxieuse quand à l'accueil que me réserverait Jacob.

Comme son père l'avait dit, il travaillait sur sa voiture, la tête rentrée sous le capot au niveau du moteur sans doute. Il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Je fis alors des petits pas, sans me presser et observais cet endroit où j'avais passé un nombre incalculable d'heures. Ce même endroit où je ressentais le peu de joie que je pouvais avoir sans que la souffrance me poignarde à chaque seconde. Le départ des Cullen avait fait arrêter mon cœur et c'est ici qu'il semblait rebattre peu à peu.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur nos motos. Raison pour laquelle j'avais été puni car en plus d'être partie à l'improviste en Italie sans explication pour mon père, Jacob avait mouchardé en parlant de nos entraînements sur ces engins à deux roues et les risques que bien sur j'avais pu encourir.

Je les touchais du bout de mes doigts en me rappelant alors ma réaction. J'avais accusé Jacob de haute trahison et pleins d'autres choses encore dans ma tête et avais vraiment été en colère. Cependant maintenant j'en riais. J'avais exagéré mais cela me faisait un souvenir de plus avec mon ami.

Je restait un peu en retrait en l'appelant. La première fois il ne m'entendit pas, je retentais une seconde fois.

- Bonjour Jake !

Il releva la tête si vivement qu'il se cogna au capot qui été soulevé. Je pouffais tout en allant vers lui.

- ça va ?

J'avais posé ma main sur sa tête. Un contact que je n'avais pas eu depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas apprécier car il se recula rapidement de moi une expression dur sur le visage.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Sa réaction et sa colère me peinaient. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas heureux de mes choix mais ne pouvait-il pas être heureux de me voir ? Cela me blessait énormément. Cependant, je venais de me rendre compte que lui aussi cela devait le faire souffrir de me voir. Il repensait alors que bientôt je serais son ennemie. Avais-je vraiment bien fait de venir ? Quelle idiote j'étais.

Pourtant je ne voulais pas partir. Je voulais juste me faire des souvenirs où il n'était pas question de loups, de vampires, de mort. Juste Jake et Bells, deux amis riant comme autrefois.

À la vue de mon expression peut-être, il s'adoucit.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Il fait beau, j'avais envie de venir te voir et sécher un peu. Toi aussi apparemment.

- Mouais. Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à aller au bahut en ce moment.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Bien que cela pouvait paraître gênant, pour moi ça ne l'était pas. Je revoyais mon meilleur ami, j'étais heureuse. Bien qu'il semblait afficher une lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

- Jake, je voudrais vraiment passer du temps avec toi, tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Meilleur ami...

Il l'avait murmuré mais je l'avais clairement entendu. Cela ne lui suffisait pas, pourtant je n'avais que ça à lui offrir. Une meilleure amie présente pour l'éternité s'il le voulait, du moins, jusqu'au diplôme s'il ne pouvait accepter plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le demandes ! Bella, tu restes avec ces sangsues, tu l'as choisi lui et sa famille, à chaque instant je n'arrête pas de me dire que tu risques ta vie auprès d'eux ! Comment peux-tu vouloir un jour devenir comme eux !

- Jake ! Ils ne me feront rien. Ils me protègent et tout se passera bien jusque la remise des diplômes.

- Pourquoi jusque là ?

J'avais parlé un peu trop vite. De toute façon, il l'aurait su tôt ou tard et il fallait bien qu'un jour nous disions ce que nous avions sur le cœur mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit maintenant...

Je ne répondis pas à sa question, je ne pouvais pas le dire concrètement, il s'énerverait, il s'éloignerait. Mais au vu de son regard, il avait déjà compris. Était-ce la dernière fois que je parlais à mon meilleur ami ?

- Non. NON !

Il jeta un outils qu'il avait toujours dans la main violemment. Je sursautais et me reculais. Jacob s'était tendu, il tremblait.

- Pas dans si peu de temps ! Tu n'as encore rien vécu ! Ne me dis pas que cet été tu deviendras un monstre !

- Je serais presque la même. Seul mon apparence changera où plutôt, ne changera plus. Mais ce sera toujours moi. Cella avec qui tu riais, cella avec qui tu réparais des motos, Jake, je serais toujours la même.

- La même ? Mfff. Comme ci c'était possible. Je préférerais plutôt te voir morte que comme eux !

Cette phrase me désarçonna. Je savais qu'il détestait l'idée que je devienne vampire mais de là à dire ça. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais ne coulèrent pas. Mon cœur me fit mal, très mal. Je ne croyais pas possible de ressentir de la souffrance dans cet endroit. Je me trompais. Comme je me trompais sur le fait d'être venu ici.

J'aurais encore préféré que ce moment n'ait jamais eu lieu et continuer à lui écrire des mots, quitte à ne plus le revoir. Tout aurait été acceptable si cela aurait effacé sa dernière phrase.

Je soufflais, résignée. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais partir. Mon ami ne m'accepterait pas, je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

Je commençais à sortir, ne me retournant même pas. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

Cependant, au moment où j'allais franchir la porte en bois, au moment où je croyais avoir perdu mon Soleil pour de bon, il me retint la main.

Y avait-il un espoir ? Ou allait-il me dire adieu ?

- Bella je... je n'aurais pas dus dire ça. C'est juste que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je me retournais et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Ne pourras-tu jamais m'accepter différente ?

J'avais accepté sa différence. Le fait qu'il soit un loup ne me dérangeait pas, alors pouvait-il faire de même ? Je savais que la situation était différente mais j'avais un espoir que.

- Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je devrais m'éloigner un certain temps pour ne blesser personne mais je pourrais toujours te voir si tu le désirais. Je serais toujours présente pour toi si tu le voulais.

- Mais tu serais mon ennemie !

-Et qui a décidé de telles choses ! Jake, nous avons toujours été ami, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je sais que c'est égoïste de tout vouloir et tout avoir mais je sais que c'est possible. Je ne tuerais pas le moindre humain, je te le promets.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Vivre avec lui pour l'éternité ? Et si un jour tu te rends compte que ça ne te plaît pas, que tu as fait une erreur ?

- Je sais que je ne fais pas d'erreur.

Il me regarda longuement, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Puis, finalement, il me prit dans ses bras.

Les larmes aux yeux, je souriais et me blottis un peu plus contre le torse de mon meilleur ami. M'acceptait-il enfin ? Je ne sais pas. Et pour le moment ce n'était pas important. C'était juste Jake et Bells comme autrefois.

Après un long moment comme ça, il me sourit à pleine dent, une expression malicieuse sur le visage. Qu'avait-il en tête?

- Bon, puisque tu es là aujourd'hui, autant en profiter, il faut beau, une petite balade ça te dit ?

Je fus plus que surprise par son changement d'humeur considérable.

- Que me vaut ce changement ?

- J'ai jusqu'au diplôme pour te faire changer d'avis non ? Il ne faut pas perdre de temps !

- Jake...

- Je sais, tu t'en tiens à une seule et unique idée mais même si je n'arrive pas à modifier ton envi, laisse nous au moins avoir de bons souvenirs avant que...

Je hochais la tête, comprenant sa phrase. Il avait encore un espoir que je décide de ne pas me transformer mais pour moi, c'était décidé. C'était mon souhait. Et si même après il ne m'accepterait plus, alors au moins nous aurons eus encore des moments rien que tout les deux.

Jacob me dit savoir quoi faire de cette journée. Il partit quelques instant dans sa maison, probablement pour prévenir son père.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos. Je le regardais interrogatrice.

- On s'en va pour la journée ma belle ! Me dit-il en prenant sa moto.

Voulait-il vraiment faire une ballade en moto ? Je n'en avais pas fait depuis si longtemps. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas avec Charlie qui me l'avait interdit. Billy allait lui dire.

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon père ne dira rien, il est trop heureux de savoir qu'on pars tout les deux !

Je fus soulagée et partis vite m'asseoir sur la moto. Il rit de mon empressement et la sortit du garage avec moi toujours dessus.

Il l'enfourcha ensuite. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille puis nous partîmes.

Je n'avais pas de casque mais je m'en fichais.

Je n'aimais pas la vitesse cependant sur cette moto, avec Jacob, c'était différent. Je voulais qu'il aille vite, encore plus vite. Je ressentais un tel sentiment de liberté et de joie ! Je ne voulais pour rien au monde que ça s'arrête.

Comme d'un geste normal, je le serrais un peu plus et posais ma tête sur son dos. Lui me tint une de mes mains quelques secondes, puis la reporta sur le guidon.

J'étais heureuse.

Nous roulâmes pendant deux bonnes heures, prenant pleins de petits chemins boueux dans la forêt et des petites routes. Il continua aussi de longer la frontière invisible qui séparait les Quileutes et les vampires. C'était étrange. Il voyait cette ligne invisible qui d'un coté le rendait heureux et à son aise et de l'autre, en terrain hostile, se préparant pour une éventuelle attaque. Pour ma par je ne voyais pas cette ligne et je refusais de la voir un jour.

J'étais persuadée que cette frontière était mince et qu'avec l'aide de mon ami, elle pourrait être de nouveau franchit par les deux camps. Un jour peut-être...

Il s'arrêta près d'un lac. Nous nous installâmes sur la pelouse à coté de celui-ci où il sortit ce qu'il avait dans son sac à dos : de la nourriture. Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Il avait pris quelques sandwich, des gâteaux et de l'eau.

Après ce pique-nique. Nous nous allongeâmes l'un à coté de l'autre, lui jouant avec ma main.

- Alors cette balade ?

- Géniale !

- Contente que ça te plaise.

Nous sourîmes en même temps. Profitant de la présence de l'autre, tête contre tête. Il me demanda si je voulais à nouveau conduire une moto et je fus plus que ravi de le faire. Il vint cependant derrière moi, ayant certainement trop peur que je ne fasse une mauvaise chute.

Il rit plusieurs fois car je n'avais pas réussi à démarrer du premier coup. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, cela faisait longtemps et j'étais une débutante !

Je commençais alors à conduire, Jacob posant les deux mains au dessus des miennes pour me guider. Voyant que je me débrouillais plutôt bien, il lâcha finalement et positionna ses mains sur mes hanches sans appuyer.

Nous fîmes quelques tours comme ça pour ensuite revenir où nous étions tout à l'heure. Nous rîmes beaucoup.

Il me provoqua encore sur ma façon de démarrer une moto qui était assez comique selon lui. Je me levais alors et arrivée au niveau du lac, je fis mine de bouder pour qu'il vienne vers moi. Une fois assez près, je me penchais et lui jetais toute l'eau que je pouvais en riant.

Il fut d'abord choqué, puis un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur son visage, je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Je me reculais puis tentais de courir mais bien entendu, il me rattrapa et me tint pas la taille. Toute en me prenant comme une mariée, il s'avança vers l'eau, qui n'était pas très chaude soit dit en passant.

- Jake, non n'oublies pas que je pourrais être malade en plus l'eau est froide.

- T'inquiètes je pourrais te réchauffer.

Puis sans attendre il me balança dans le lac. Il me rejoint ensuite et enchaîna sur une bataille d'eau que je continuais avec plaisir. C'était si bon de rire.

Mais bien sur, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Après toute une après-midi à essayer de sécher avec le peu de soleil qu'il y avait, nous dûmes rentrer.

Heureusement, Jacob m'avait prêté sa veste. Lui n'avait pas froid. En même temps, il avait une température de loup, environs 40°C.

Une fois chez lui, il me prêta un t-shirt à lui pour que je ne sois pas totalement trempé. Mon jeans collait à mes jambes mais il avait un peu séché avec le soleil et le temps, sans compter les tâches de boues vers le bas. Billy avait bien rit de mon accoutrement et Jake et moi l'avions suivi. En même temps, son fils n'était pas mieux !

J'espérais juste ne pas tomber malade.

Il fut ensuite l'heure pour moi de partir. Jacob insista pour me ramener et conduire. Au début j'avais hésité mais je me sentais assez fatiguée, j'avais abdiqué.

Sur la route du retour, je me blottis contre lui. Il était si chaud. Sa chaleur me réchauffait le corps mais aussi mon cœur. Il y avait longtemps où je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse et bien qu'il y ait toujours des problèmes concernant les vampires, j'avais l'homme que j'aimais, ma seconde famille et Jacob. Tout était parfait.

Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant chez moi et que je vois Alice et Edward, les bras croisés, le visage dur, guettant ma voiture.

J'allais avoir des ennuis.

- Ils ne sont pas très contents à voir !Mademoiselle Swan serait-elle partit sans les prévenir ?

- Jake, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Oh que si. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher de me voir. Il y a des fois où tu te rebelles contre eux c'est bien. Moi qui croyais que ton cas était désespéré.

Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude qui le fit rire de fois plus. Il se gara à ma place habituelle. Mon père n'était pas encore rentré.

C'est Alice qui vint me voir la première, un regard horrifié.

- Isabella Swan, non mais regardez-moi ça ! Je ne peux décidément pas te laisser comme ça. Il va falloir apprendre à aimer la mode et à faire des efforts non mais je vous jure, un t-shirt de garçon et un pantalon en sale état. Et cette veste! Si je laisse faire ça plus longtemps je risque de te voir habillée avec des vêtements troués bientôt et ça pas question jeune fille. Dans la voiture hop !

J'étais habituée à ses discours sans interruption pourtant, ça me laissait toujours sans voix. Avant de la suivre, je me demandais si Charlie serait d'accord. Alice dut sûrement comprendre.

- Esmé à appelé Charlie et il n'a pas pus résister, tu passes la soirée chez nous. En route !

Je fis un dernier regard vers Jacob qui n'avait pas quitté Edward des yeux, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il arrêta cependant pour me faire un sourire.

- Je t'appelle pour la prochaine sortie Bells.

J'acquiesçais vaguement et lui fit un signe de main. Il me rendit mon geste pour ensuite partir en trottinant vers la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Alice m'ouvrait la porte arrière de la voiture d'Edward.

Celui ci se mit au volant s'en rien dire.

Puis sur la route, il engagea la conversation pour me faire par de sa leçon de morale habituelle.

- C'était dangereux Bella ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pus t'arriver. Imagine que j'ai faillis enfreindre le traité et venir te chercher. Ça aurait déclenché une guerre. Sans parler du fait qu'ils sont incontrôlables, il aurait pus te blesser et même pire.

Il continua pendant un temps. Moi je regardais par la vitre et soupirais.

- Dis-le moi si je t'ennuies !

Ça y est, il commençait à s'énerver.

- Tu répètes tout le temps la même chose.

- et apparemment je dois continuer car tu ne comprends pas. Rester avec eux met ta vie en danger.

- Plus que de rester avec des vampires ?

J'avais touché un argument qu'il ne pouvait réfuter, il le savait. Il se calma alors.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

- Jake ne me fera jamais de mal, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie pendant que tu

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, la douleur revint, je grimaçais et posais ma main sur mon cœur. Ils avaient beau être revenu, j'avais toujours mal quand je pensais à leur départ et j'avais toujours peur qu'un autre abandon pointe à l'horizon.

- Bella ?

Il me regardait par le rétroviseur. Je ne savais pas s'il avait comprit où non mais il ne me demanda pas de poursuivre ma phrase. J'évitais son regard et essayais de continuer cette conversation.

- il m'a déjà protégé et aidé. Quand ça a été difficile pour moi, il a été là.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il avait comprit car il resserrait sa prise sur le volant. Il faisait toujours ça le peu de fois où nous avions parlé de la période où ils étaient partit. Il n'aimait pas ça, moi non plus.

- Plus de sortie à l'improviste Bella.

- Si j'ai la certitude de pouvoir retourner chez Jacob.

Il souffla mais ne répliqua rien. J'espérais avoir gagné. De toute façon, il me connaissait trop bien et savait que j'essayerais de revoir mon ami, qu'importe si c'était en cachette ou non.

Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen. Alice qui n'avait encore rien dit, m'ouvrit la porte toujours avec un regard mi sévère, mi horrifié. Mon style vestimentaire était si horrible ?

A dire vrai je m'en fichais et j'en riais même intérieurement. Je me gardais bien de m'esclaffer devant elle, je savais que si je faisais ça, j'étais bonne pour un sermon parlant de la mode, de comment m'habiller, que c'était une honte que j'ai mis ça...etc. Mais je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Ça ne manqua pas au vampire qui marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte de leur maison et me laissa passer après Alice.

A peine entrée, j'entendais quelque chose du genre « pourquoi cette colère ? » mais quand je rentrais dans le salon, Jasper esquissa un sourire puis dit « je comprends ». Il me fit un léger signe de tête en guise de bonjour puis se mis à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il s'éloignait encore plus de moi depuis leurs retour. Il avait sûrement peur de me faire du mal, de reperdre le contrôle. J'avais beaucoup de compassion pour lui, le pauvre, ça ne devait pas être facile tout les jours avec ma présence et les émotions des autres membres Cullen.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il comprenait mes émotions envers lui, il me sourit quelques secondes.

Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett venaient nous rejoindre tout en nous observant tout les quatre. Emmett fut le seul à éclater de rire et à commenter ouvertement mes vêtements.

- alors Belli belle, tu as essayé le catch dans la boue ! Le look camionneuse te va super bien !

Carlisle et Esmé avaient un regard attendrit. Emmett et moi rîmes de sa blague, avec Jasper qui se retenait de rire. Rosalie et Alice avaient leurs yeux qui allaient sortir de leurs orbites à force de voir ma tenue qui les choquées au plus au point quand à Edward, il gardait une petite distance entre nous.

Distance que je ne compris pas tout de suite. En réfléchissant un peu, je compris ensuite que j'avais l'odeur du loup maintenant. Il valait mieux que j'aille me doucher et mettre les habits que le lutin avait choisis sans râler pour me faire pardonner.

Mais avant que je ne dis quoi que ce soit, on frappa à la porte.

Tous regardèrent alors Alice qui apparemment était perdu. Personne ne savait donc qui était là.

Était-ce les Volturi ? Non Alice l'aurait vu, comme Victoria. Était-ce un piège ? Je sentis soudain une dose de calme, certainement Jasper, probablement comme les autres au vu de leur expression.

C'est Carlisle qui partit ouvrir. Tout le monde était tendu malgré le calme que nous envoyait l'empathe.

Nous ne pûmes voir que l'expression choqué de Carlisle face au(x) visiteur(s).

Après un court instant, sans que je ne vois quoi que ce soit, on se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers moi et on me serra. Je ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire et tout le monde autour devait être pareil je pense.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un murmurer à mon oreille.

- C'est si bon de t'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras, ma Bella.

Je croyais reconnaître cette voix mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être...

- Jasper ! Tu vas lui faire peur, n'oublies pas, ce n'est pas ta Bella ici !

C'est alors qu'il se recula, me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me sourit tendrement tout en se reculant vers la personne qui venait de parler, Alice.

Je ne comprenais rien et je crois que les Cullen non plus. Nous faisions tous des aller-retour avec nos yeux.

Nous avions deux Jasper et deux Alice dans la pièce...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_  
_**Alors ce premier chapitre ?**_

_**Vous avez aimé ce passage avec Jacob ? Il aura peu de place dans cette fiction c'est pourquoi je voulais lui consacrer un chapitre. Par la suite, nous le verrons mais pas autant.**_

_**Vous devez certainement vous demander « Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer à Forks ? » Et bien quelques réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Hihi**_

_**à bientôt.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	3. chapitre 2: changement de duo

_**Bonsoir tout le monde!**_

_**Et voici le chapitre 2. Vous aurez des réponses. **_

_**Merci à ceux qui suivent la fiction. SVP n'oubliez pas de mettre des review.**_

_**chattoncharmant: ne t'inquiète pas, nous restons dans l'univers que nous connaissons tous, il y a juste deux personnes de plus. XD Donc je ne m'éloigne pas vraiment de ce qui se passe à Forks.**_

_**Mrs Esmée Cullen: toi qui étais impatiente et bien voilà la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 2**

**changement de duo**

POV Bella :

Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde regardait les deux visiteurs qui se trouvaient être des copies conformes d' Alice et Jasper.

En regardant Edward, je vis qu'il grimaçait. Qu'avait-il ? Je m'approchais de lui et lui pris la main. Il se calma l'instant d'après. En revanche, je ressentis un sentiment de tristesse m'envahir et au vu des autres Cullen, je n'étais pas la seule.

La copie de Jasper regardait Edward s'en le lâcher des yeux. Il avait l'air triste mais aussi en colère. La copie d'Alice en revanche regardait toutes les personnes dans la pièce mais son regard insista sur moi et Edward. Tout avec le sourire, elle vint vers moi.

- Bon et puis zut !

C'est alors qu'elle aussi me prit dans ses bras. Elle se recula, me sourit puis mit toute son attention sur mon amoureux. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre, remplit d'amour et caressa sa joue.

- C'est bon de vous revoir.

Sa voix était teintée de tristesse et de nostalgie. Mais que se passait-il ? Plus qu'être curieuse, j'étais exaspérée. Il y avait encore un problème à ajouter à la longue liste. Quand cela cesserait-il ?

_Quand tu seras transformée. _M'informa une petite voix.

Oui c'est vrai. Normalement après la remise des diplômes, Carlisle devait le faire. Bien que je voulais que ce soit Edward, ce dernier voulait quelque chose un échange, se marier. Et pour moi, il n'en était pas question. A quoi cela servait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier qui certifiait que j'étais lié à une famille, que je changeais de nom. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de ça pour que je sois liée à eux, ma transformation serait une preuve beaucoup plus concrète pour moi, de plus, j'aimais bien mon nom de famille.

Sans parler du mot « fiancée » qui me donnait des frissons dès que j'y pensais.

La pièce toujours dans ce même silence pesant, Carlisle prit la parole, ce qui nous fit sortir de nos pensées.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ressemblez-vous tant à Alice et Jasper ?

Il avait été très calme en demandant à nos invités des réponses. Le seul qui pouvait rester posé dans ce genre de situation c'était bien le chef de famille.

Apparemment, il était même plutôt intrigué que méfiant. C'était bien Carlisle, toujours à se montrer intéressé pour énormément de choses, accueillant. Il avait montré le même intérêt pour moi. Une humaine qui aime des vampires, ce n'était pas commun. Surtout une qui résiste aux dons mentaux.

Mais il fallait avouer que moi-même je m'étais montrée très curieuse par rapport à lui et son histoire. Il m'avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il aimait voir quelqu'un comme moi et raconter son passé.

Les deux sosies sourirent et partir s'asseoir dans un des canapés sous l'oeil méfiant des autres Cullen. Edward vint plus près de moi et nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon.

Le sosie J (jasper), faute d'un autre nom, me regardait toujours et c'était vraiment étrange. Je n'aimais pas que les autres me fixent mais j'étais encore plus déstabilisée car son regard était égal à celui qu'avait Edward pour moi.

Imaginer que Jasper, non, que le sosie J me regarde comme ça était étrange, pour ne pas dire troublant.

Le sosie Al (alice) quand à elle, nous regardait toujours avec ce sourire sur le visage. S'attardant plus sur mon adonis. Et je remarquais alors qu'elle avait encore cette tendresse envers lui plus que pour aucun autre dans la pièce. Ce regard n'avait jamais été destiné à un autre que Jasper alors pourquoi ce changement ? Et puis leur ressemblance.

Une idée me vint alors même si c'était étrange.

- Vous venez du futur.

J'avais formulé ça à voix haute comme un murmure. C'était plus une réflexion pour moi-même mais avec une ouïe vampirique, comment ne pas être entendue !

Ils me regardèrent, un peu surpris, puis réfléchir à mes paroles.

- Toujours perspicace Bella ! Tu as presque deviné.

Nous attendions que le sosie Al nous informe plus mais elle avait une expression mi-amusée, mi-énigmatique. Voyant que nous voulions des réponses elle continua.

- En fait, même si je sais que vous aurez du mal à y croire, nous venons du futur certes mais d'un futur d'un autre monde.

Ok alors la c'est pas clair. Et je vois bien que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas comprendre. Nous sommes tous perdu.

- Je vais vous expliquer, c'est très simple.

Très simple ? Elle venait de me donner la migraine rien que par une phrase. Les explications n'allaient pas être simples je le crains.

- En fait, nous venons d'un monde euh... parallèle si on peut dire. Notre monde dépend de vos choix, ou plutôt de l'option d'un choix. Et nous sommes du futur car dans notre monde, nous sommes un peu plus avancés que vous dans le temps. La partie avec Victoria est déjà finis.

Fini ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Les Cullen l'avait vaincu ? C'était-elle retirée ? Le danger était écarté ?

- Il n'y a plus de danger ?

Je n'avais pus m'empêcher de demander. Je voulais être sur que tout était terminé, que ma famille et mes amis ne risquaient plus rien.

- Plus le moindre danger avec Victoria. Tout le monde est sauf, nous l'avons détruite.

C'était le sosie J qui avait parlé et je ne pus garder mon sourire face à cette révélation. Qu'importe si cela n'était pas vrai, la joie et le soulagement que bientôt, Victoria ne serait plus un problème me fis un bien fou. Edward resserra alors sa prise sur ma taille.

Je le regardais mais lui dévisageait le sosie. Que se passait-il ?

L'autre sosie continua alors son histoire sans prêter attention à la tension qui émanait des deux autres.

- Comme je le disais, c'est un futur proche on peut dire. Oui, le problème Victoria s'est réglée et sans le moindre problème pour nous. Mais après, il y en a eu un et celui là n'est pas des moindres.

Les Volturi s'en doute. C'était eux qui suivaient sur ma liste d'ennuis. Je me figeai en repensant encore à eux, à la souffrance qu'ils avaient causés à Edward. Sans parler des cris que j'avais entendu venant de pauvres innocents servant de repas.

- Vous avez dus comprendre, les Volturi. Du moins pas directement. Enfin si mais ils prétendront que non si on arrive à... Oui mais c'est quand même eux à la base, bon pas techniquement parlant mais...

Elle était partie dans ses réflexions, à cet instant, on aurait vraiment dit Alice.

- Enfin, on vous expliquera en détail plus tard cette partie. Disons juste qu'il y a un problème dans le futur et que nous sommes là pour qu'il n'est pas lieu.

- Mais vous êtes quoi au juste ?

Emmett et sa délicatesse !

- Et bien vous !

Elle avait dit ça comme ci ça coulait de source. Pour nous, c'était le brouillard.

- Nous sommes Alice et Jasper. Dans notre monde il y a aussi une famille Cullen, une Bella, un Charlie, une Victoria... enfin tout le monde quoi.

- Comment savoir que vous dites la vérité ?

Rosalie semblait être la plus méfiante à leur égard. J'étais heureuse que pour une fois, je n'étais pas sa « cible ». Depuis le retour d'Italie, elle s'était montrée moins... venimeuse à mon égard car j'avais sauvé Edward selon elle, mais elle n'approuvait pas que je veuille devenir comme eux. D'ailleurs je voulais avoir une conversation avec elle en rapport avec mon humanité mais j'hésitais toujours. Surtout maintenant avec un nouveau problème qui débarque !

- Il n'y a pas de moyen précis car nous ne sommes pas exactement vous. Nos caractères changent un peu depuis le retour d'Italie. En fait c'est de la que tout à changé.

Je frissonnais à ce souvenir.

- Pour essayer de faire simple. Après le retour d'Italie, vous avez tous eus en général, deux options, vous vous en avez choisis une et nous l'autre. Et de ce fait, il y a quelques changements.

Apparemment elle hésitait à nous en dire plus. Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet certainement. La pièce redevint silencieuse jusqu'à un point. Edward se figea d'abord, arrêtant de me caresser doucement le dos, pour ensuite se lever d'un bon en regardant avec fureur le sosie Al.

- C'est impossible !

Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de l'invité ne devait pas du tout lui plaire. Mais qu'était-ce ?

- Désolé Edward mais c'est ce qui arrive dans notre monde.

- Comment ? Comment des choix peuvent arriver à ça ? Non jamais je ne la quitterais !

Ces paroles semblèrent blesser le sosie. Je ne sus pour quelles raisons. Puis je repensais à sa phrase _« jamais je ne la quitterais ». _Dans leur monde, Edward me quittait ? Je commençais à angoisser. Pourquoi me quittait-il ? Avais-je fais quelque chose ? M'abandonnait-il encore une fois ? Je commençais à me sentir mal, la douleur revenait doucement mais durement. Je fermais les yeux.

C'est alors que je ressentis une grande dose de calme et deux mains sur les miennes. J'allais remercier Jasper tout en regardant mon adonis mais quand je vis qui me touchait je fus à la fois curieuse et étonnée.

Le sosie Jasper me regardait et me tenait les mains.

- C'est toi qui...

Il hôcha la tête. Il m'avait calmé. Pourquoi être si proche et gentil avec moi ?

Alors qu' Edward et l'autre copie conforme se regardaient toujours, je voulais en profiter pour le questionner. Mais demander quoi au juste ? Le détail de leur monde ? Étais-je prête à entendre que j'avais subi un autre abandon qui se déroulerait dans peu de temps ? Ils m'avaient dit me transformer pourtant, mais à quoi bon sans lui?

- J'ai l'habitude de te calmer, je l'ai beaucoup fait depuis l'Italie.

Comment ça ? Ça ne se passait pas comme ça ici. Jasper ne m'aidait pas, il restait encore plus éloigné de moi qu'avant.

Il continua vu mon air interrogateur.

- Jasper avait deux options parmi le désir qu'il avait, il en a pris une alors j'ai pris l'autre.

- Le désir ?

- Oui. C'est ce qu'Alice voulait expliquer. Ici dans ce monde, vous avez un désir très fort en particulier mais deux options en résultent. Vous en choisissez une et nous, nous prenons l'autre. Le Jasper d'ici voulez se rapprocher de toi mais il avait peur de te faire du mal à cause de l'odeur de ton sang. Alors il a choisi de s'éloigner tandis que moi j'ai choisi de me rapprocher.

Je crois que je commençais à comprendre cette histoire de monde parallèle. Attendez une minute, Jasper voulez se rapprocher de moi ? Je regardais le Cullen, interrogative, lui semblait gêné. Alors lui et moi étions proches dans son monde ? Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas les paroles d'Edward.

Le sosie J souffla puis toujours sans me quitter des yeux, il annonça alors la nouvelle.

- Dans notre monde, Alice est en couple avec Edward et nous deux sommes ensemble.

L'information eu l'effet d'une bombe pour moi. Mon cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort et rapidement. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Edward n'allait plus m'aimer ? Je n'allais plus l'aimer non plus ? Et Alice et Jasper, le couple que j'avais crus le plus fusionnel, que jamais rien ne séparerait! Comment était-ce possible?

C'est le rire d'Emmett qui me sortis de ma transe.

- Alors ça ! Non mais j'adore ! Le sur-protecteur avec le lutin et la friandise avec le plus grand gourmand de la famille ! Oh non mais il faut que j'aille le visiter votre monde !

Il n'y a que lui qui riait. Moi, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Tout ce que je comprenais c'est que par des choix, Edward et moi ne serions plus ensemble, qu'il allait en aimer une autre. Mais comment puis-je aller avec Jasper dans ce cas! Mon amour pour mon vampire ne pouvait s'arrêter au profit d'un autre ou ne serait-ce que diminuer. C'était impossible!

J'étais vraiment troublée, pire même, j'étais effrayée et alarmée. J'allais perdre ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à garder, à retrouver. Sans lui que pourrais-je devenir ? Et pourquoi partir vers un autre ?

J'étais maintenant énervée contre moi-même. Comment pourrais-je faire ça à celui que j'aime et à ma meilleure amie ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans attendre la moindre réplique, je joignis mon geste à la parole. Je partais dans le jardin en espérant que personne ne me suive. J'avais besoin de réfléchir seule. Pourtant, les dernières paroles du sosie se répétaient dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement. Je me disais encore et encore que c'était impossible.

Impossible... Impossible... Impossible...

- Impossible.

Je n'avais pus retenir mes réflexions. Je l'avais dis à haute voix mais était-ce vraiment juste mes pensées dites clairement ou une chose dont je voulais me convaincre à moi-même?

Sans pousser mes réflexions plus loin, je sentis une personne me prendre dans ses bras. Je reconnaîtrais cette étreinte entre mille et penser qu'un jour je pourrais vouloir être ailleurs que là était tout bonnement irréel.

- Tout va bien Bella.

Comment tout irait bien avec ce que nous venions d'apprendre ? Il était plus optimiste que moi ou peut-être voulait-il juste me rassurait comme toujours.

- Bella regardes-moi.

À contre cœur, je me retournais et plongeais dans son regard que je préférais à nul autre.

- M'aimes-tu ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi me demander ça comme ça ? Et pourquoi poser une question alors que la réponse était évidente.

- Bien sur que je t'aime.

- Et moi aussi je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie, plus que n'importe qui. Jamais je n'ai pensé à une autre et je ne le ferais jamais.

Puis il me reprit dans ses bras, d'une étreinte plus forte, plus possessive en ajoutant :

- Jamais je ne te quitterais, jamais je ne te laisserais à un autre.

Consciente de ses dernières paroles je me reculais un peu pour pouvoir le regarder de nouveau.

- Je n'aime pas Jasper !

Je l'avais affirmé. Mon ton était catégorique. Il m'avait rassuré le concernant mais avait-il peur que moi je puisse aimer un jour une autre personne ?

Il sourit doucement, me caressant la joue. Je repensais alors à ce que je venais de dire. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas ce genre de sentiment pour lui et même s'il connaissait mes émotions, il pourrait mal le prendre. Dès fois qu'il écouterait, j'ajoutais une chose.

- ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, même si nous ne nous sommes pas parler souvent, je tiens à lui mais c'est comme je tiens à Emmett. Tu comprends j'espère ?

- Bella, bien sur que je comprends. C'est comme moi envers Alice. Pour moi, c'est ma sœur, jamais cela ne changera.

Nous nous enlaçâmes encore quelques minutes, heureux de nos réponses mutuelles. Pourtant, si Edward était avec Alice dans l'autre monde c'est parce qu'ici, il avait eu un souhait l'amenant à deux options où l'une était d'être avec elle et donc, de ne pas être avec moi.

Mais inversement, un désir à moi m'apportait alors le choix d'être avec Jasper ou non. C'était si déroutant de savoir que nos pensées, nos choix, pouvaient amener à ce résultat.

J'étais anxieuse, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour garder l'amour de ma vie auprès de moi.

Une fois la nouvelle digérée, nous décidâmes de rentrer retrouver les autres pour avoir plus d'explications. Bien que je ne veuilles pas vraiment savoir ce qui nous avait été amené à ne plus être ensemble, il fallait savoir pourquoi ils étaient là.

Quand nous entrâmes, aucun ne fit de commentaires, pas même Emmett. Les deux sosies avaient le regard triste. Nos réactions pouvaient sûrement les blesser.

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'excuser ou ne serait ce que leur faire un sourire d'apaisement. Encore trop chamboulée, je ne voulais pas faire le moindre signe encourageant vers le sosie. C'était certes étrange mais j'avais tellement peur que maintenant, tout soit mal interprétait.

Nous nous assîmes avec les Cullen, l'un à coté de l'autre, chacun tenant la taille de l'autre. C'est la copie d'Alice qui continua.

- à par ce changement, il n'y a pas grand chose de différent. Esmé et Carlisle sont à peu près les même ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett.

- Que veux-tu dire par « à peu près » ? questionna Le Dr Cullen.

- Et bien Esmé travaille dans le service maternité de l'hôpital, Carlisle part plus souvent en voyage pour parler de notre mode de vie aux vampires qu'il rencontre. Emmett lui, passe pas mal de temps avec les loups et s'amuse surtout à en provoquer un, un certain Paul. Quand à Rosalie, elle est Bella sont proches.

Les autres Cullen furent choqués par ces révélations. Pour ma par, j'en retenais une : Rosalie et moi étions proches. Cela voulait dire que dans leur monde, Rose ne me détestait pas ? J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai pourtant...

- je m'amuse avec ces chiens ? Et qui sait ce Paul ?

À ce nom je relevais la tête Je connaissais bien la meute, je pouvais répondre. Du moins, si lui aussi n'était pas différent de leur univers.

- Paul fait partit de la meute de Sam, il est l'un des premiers à s'être changé en loup juste après Sam. Il n'aime pas vraiment les vampires, plutôt, il les déteste. Enfin c'est comme ça ici. Finis-je par dire avec un sourire désolé.

- Dans notre monde aussi il est comme ça. Il râle tout le temps mais dans le fond il aime bien se bagarrer avec Emmett. Ce sont souvent ces deux là qui se provoquent le plus. Ajouta le sosie Al.

- Votre monde m'a l'air très intéressant.

Comme toujours, Carlisle était captivé par tout ça. Il allait sûrement les questionner encore et encore. D'ailleurs il commençait déjà à questionner les invités.

- Carlisle, nous savons que vous êtes curieux par rapport à notre monde mais il nous faut vous expliquer d'abord pourquoi nous sommes venu ici.

C'était le Jasper de l'autre monde qui avait parlé. Il allait maintenant nous raconter le problème auquel nous allions devoir faire face.

- Voilà. Après le problème Victoria. Un vampire est arrivé près de chez nous. Il nous a rencontré dans la forêt pendant une de nos chasses. Il s'est présenté à nous en nous disant s'appeler Sevastyan, un vampire venant de Russie. Il a tout de suite dit être intéressé par notre mode vie alors nous avons décidé de l'aider. Mais une fois parmi nous, il a commencé à nous rendre douteux envers les autres, toujours en trin d'essayer de nous faire nous questionner sur notre rôle parmi le clan, notre vie, nos différents liens. De plus, il s'approchait de plus en plus de Bella.

- Il essayait de me tuer ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Non. Il voulait te...

Le visiteur se tut et serra les poings. Moi je ne comprenais rien. Edward avait dut lire dans son esprit car lui aussi eut la même réaction. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui le dit.

- Il voulait te transformer.

Ah. Je comprenais maintenant. Pourtant, voir la réaction du sosie était vraiment troublante. Venant d'Edward, cela était normal mais de sa par, j'avais beaucoup de mal.

Cette information passée, il continua son récit.

- Sevastyan t'éloignait de moi chaque jour et je commençais à me douter qu'il était étrange, Edward aussi. Mais d'autres de la famille pensaient que nous devions lui donner une chance. Cela a creusé un vide qui n'a fait que grandir. Et après quelques semaines, il a comprit que c'était maintenant le meilleur moment pour nous attaquer. Il a ramené des amis à lui et même avec les loups, nous avons perdu. Les survivants ne furent pas nombreux. De notre coté, il y avait Alice et moi et du coté des loups, Jacob Leah et Jared.

À la fin de sa phrase, je ressentais deux émotions. La tristesse à cause de toutes ses morts mais le soulagement car il y avait au moins Jacob qui restait en vie.

Tout le monde s'était accroché à la personne qu'il aimait. On voyait bien que les deux doubles étaient encore plus triste que nous. Eux, ils l'avaient vécu et ils devaient aussi le revivre en nous le racontant. Je les plaignais sincèrement.

Le sosie J dut comprendre mon sentiment car il me regarda et sourit.

La tension se fit plus légère quand notre Alice parla.

- Bon voyons le coté positif, vous avez deux Alice pour le prix d'une vous devriez être aux anges !

J'eus soudain peur. Deux Alice ? Deux fois plus de shopping, de fois plus de fêtes, de décorations. Au non! Les deux Jasper essayèrent de cacher leurs rires tout en me regardant. Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était marrant. J'allais vivre un enfer. À moins qu'elles s'occupent toutes les deux, j'avais peut-être une chance.

- Bella tu vas être contente, tu imagines deux Alice rien que pour toi. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper pour des séances shopping.

Bon finalement je n'avais aucune chance. Échapper à une voyante était déjà difficile mais alors deux. J'étais fichu. Je soufflais, résignée. Les deux lutins riaient et sautillaient sur place. Notre Alice continua.

- Bon, il vaut mieux que tu ailles prendre une douche et que tu te changes Bella. Je ne crois pas qu'on supporte encore longtemps cette odeur de chien que tu as sur toi.

Je marmonnais entre mes dents. Moi j'arrivais très bien à supporter cette odeur !

La copie de Jasper râla lui aussi.

- Encore à faire de la moto. Quelque soit l'univers, ça ne change pas ça !

Apparemment, l'autre Bella avait aussi ses moments avec Jake. Une bonne nouvelle. Mais pas si bonne quand Edward me fusilla du regard. Il ne savait pas c'est vrai. Nous n'avions pas parlé de ce que j'avais fait durant son...absence.

- Bella, de la moto ?

- C'était une petite balade. Essayais-je de me justifier. Peine perdu.

- Tu veux dire qu'ici de ne la conduis pas ?

J n'avait pus retenir son étonnement et son...espoir ? À quoi bon mentir, ils le remarqueraient.

- Aujourd'hui on a utilisé celle de Jake, je n'ai presque pas conduis.

- Bella !

- Edward, Jacob était là aussi comme à chaque fois, ce n'est rien.

- Rien ? C'est dangereux. Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ?

Je ne répondis rien, me remémorant la première fois que j'étais montée sur une moto, quand j'avais ramené les engins chez mon meilleur ami. Et surtout, pourquoi je voulais en faire. La plaie se rouvrait.

Le Jasper de l'autre univers prit ensuite la parole.

- Bella, tu devrais vite te changer, Alice ne tiendra plus très longtemps en te voyant comme ça.

Je lui souris. Malgré moi, je soufflais un léger merci. Espérant que lui seul entendrait mais avec des vampires...

Je partis rapidement à la salle de bain de l'étage. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il y avait déjà d'autres vêtements de près pour moi. Ça ne m'étonnait pas. Pendant ce moment, je repensais à tout ça, à leur monde. Comment était Charlie chez eux ? Et Jacob ? S'en parler de ceux du lycée. Moi aussi je me montrais curieuse. Je voulais aussi savoir d'autres choses comme mon comportement la-bas, ma vie par rapport à Edward.

Je soupirai et entrais dans la douche. Nos jours ici déjà compliqués allaient devenir encore plus difficile...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors ça vous a plus? **_

_**Au fil des chapitres, vous en saurez d'avantages sur leur monde, les comportements de chacun.**_

_**à la prochaine!**_

_**B-ness**_


	4. chapitre 3: des sentiments qui restent

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Désolé pour le gros retard dans mes fictions mais je républie doucement alors que ce soit cette fiction ou les autres, vous verrez bientôt les prochains chapitres.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**chapitre 3 **

** des sentiments qui restent**

POV Bella :

J'avais fini de prendre ma douche, non sans avoir éternué plus d'une fois. Je savais qu'avec ma chance légendaire, je serais malade !

_Pas si tu étais comme eux..._

Décidément, cette petite voix ne voulait pas partir ! Depuis l'Italie, elle était de plus en plus présente. À chaque différence humaine, elle se manifestait et me répétait que ça n'arriverait pas si j'étais une des leurs.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps je le savais, mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Encore plus maintenant avec l'arrivée des doubles...

J'avais l'impression que jamais rien ne finirait. Les problèmes se succédaient avant même d'en avoir régler un. Il y avait cependant un point positif dans cette journée : Jacob.

Il acceptait qu'on se voit. Même si ce n'était que jusqu'à mon diplôme. Je pouvais me créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec mon meilleur ami et cela me soulageait.

Une serviette autour de mon corps, je me regardais dans le miroir. Je me trouvais tellement banale. En face de mon reflet, je m'imaginais souvent ce que je serais dans quelques mois, la blancheur de ma peau, la beauté terrifiante mais aussi fascinante dont j'hériterais et deux yeux rouges, signe évident de ma dangerosité.

Je serais plus belle mais aussi plus rapide, plus forte.

_Tu pourrais les aider. Tu pourrais les protéger..._

Je soupirais et regardais les vêtements qu'Alice m'avaient laissé. Des sous-vêtements simples, un jean noir assorti avec un haut à manche longue bleu nuit et un pull noir. Pour une fois, c'était assez soft. Si seulement elle pouvait être toujours ainsi.

Une fois habillée et coiffée, je sortis et rejoignis les autres au salon mais ils n'étaient pas tous là.

- Ils son un peu partout !

Alice ! Mon Alice. Ma meilleure amie que jamais je ne pourrais trahir.

- Tu allais me poser la question alors Rosalie et Esmé te préparent à manger dans la cuisine, Emmett est avec eux. Carlisle dans son bureau, cherche des livres sur les dimensions, les monde parallèles. Jazz est dans notre chambre je vais le rejoindre, l'autre Jazz se balade. Edward parle avec mon sosie dans la salle à manger. Je te laisse les rejoindre, à tout à l'heure.

Après un rapide baiser sur la joue, elle monta à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre. Elle avait sûrement besoin de temps avec son homme pour se réconforter. Cela ne devait pas non plus être facile pour les deux. En plus des nouvelles que leurs doubles ont apportés, ils doivent eux aussi se questionner. Et apparemment Alice doit faire face aux surprises, elle qui pouvait tout voir, elle ne les voient pas ! Que d'ironie !

Comment ces deux là pourraient se séparer ? Vraiment, je ne comprenais pas.

Je partis vers mon adonis qui parlait avec le sosie Al. Ils étaient si concentrés, se regardant dans les yeux. Je risquais un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et aperçus l'autre Jasper.

Edward n'avait apparemment pas sentis ma présence, de plus tout le monde était occupé. Je décidai donc de sortir et de rejoindre le vampire.

Il était dans le jardin, assis sur un banc, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos.

Je l'observais avec plus d'insistance. Il ne semblait vraiment pas y avoir de différence avec le Jasper de notre monde. Bien sur, s'il était lui, c'était normal, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher le moindre petit détail qui pourrait le singulariser mais rien.

Je m'avançais d'encore quelques pas mais m'arrêtais net en me demandant si je devrais vraiment le déranger ? Il valait peut-être mieux le laisser dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air si paisible comme ça, je ne voulais pas le perturber mais au moment où j'allais rebrousser chemin il me parla :

- Tu ne me déranges pas Bella, viens.

- Lirais-tu dans les pensées maintenant ? Demandais-je mi amusée, mi sérieuse tout en m'asseyant.

- J'ai l'habitude de faire ça dans mon monde et, au début, tu hésitais toujours à venir par peur de me déranger mais après un temps tu as compris que ça ne me gênait pas et tu venais sans même demander.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis il rompit le silence.

- Que ressens-tu Bella ?

Sa question m'étonna. N'était-il pas en mesure de savoir ?

- tu le sais !

- Oui, mais c'est mieux si tu en parles.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Je sais.

Un sourire énigmatique apparut. Il semblait le seul à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou bien, se rappelait-il un moment qu'il avait vécu chez lui ?

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de poursuivre la conversation.

- Je suis curieuse. Je me demande comment sont mes amis du lycée, comment est ma mère, mon père, Jake... Comment est votre vie. Mais je suis aussi terrifiée. J'ai peur que maintenant, chaque chose que je fais ou que je dis, pourrait tout changer entre Edward et moi.

- Tu dois rester toi même et ne jamais changer.

- Mais, dans ton univers, toi et moi nous sommes... ensembles. Qu'ai-je fais pour que cela arrive ? Quelle pensées ai-je eus pour que cela tourne ainsi ?

- Tu ne parles que de ton coté, tu n'as pas les mêmes questions vis à vis d'Edward ?

Il semblait réellement interrogatif, je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

- C'est vrai que je me pose certaines questions mais Edward est... Edward. Il est incroyable, fantastique. Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça qu'il puisse en aimer une autre que moi même si ça me déchire le cœur. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est moi. Comment j'ai pus oublier l'amour que j'ai pour lui ? Il est celui à qui je veux tout donner de moi. Je n'envisage rien d'autre mis à par l'éternité avec lui alors pourquoi lui faire une telle chose !

Le tristesse s'entendait dans ma voix. Et cela sembla peiner Jasper, ou bien était-ce mes mots... Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et j'étais désolée qu'il ressente ça mais c'était Edward que j'aimais plus que tout et je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

Il attendit un peu et me fit un faible sourire.

- Tu as l'air de croire que tout c'est fait d'un seul coup mais ce n'est pas le cas, ça a pris beaucoup de temps et de nombreux choix, de nombreuses pensées, de nombreux actes. Crois-moi, nous y sommes tous pour quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire, dans notre monde, nous sommes plus qu'heureux ainsi.

- Comment être heureuse alors que je n'ai plus Edward et que j'ai trahie ma meilleure amie ?

- Bella, tu n'as trahie personne, crois-moi. Ici, tu as un amour aveugle pour lui et lui également mais c'est un peu différent la-bas.

- Il ne m'aimait pas autant c'est ça ?

- Bella ! Pourquoi doutes-tu autant de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce qu'il est Edward.

- et toi tu es Bella.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- Tu vois Edward comme l'être le plus incroyable qui existe.

- parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Il est exceptionnel, je me demande encore parfois comment il peut rester avec moi...

J'avais presque chuchoter la fin. Normal que moi je l'aime mais l'inverse était assez surprenant, moi une petite humaine fragile.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué la main de Jasper me frotter la joie.

Je le regardais et c'est là que ça me frappa, la différence ! C'était dans leurs yeux. Ceux du Jasper de mon monde étaient distants, incertains mais ceux du sosie reflétaient de l'assurance et de la tendresse. C'était étrange.

Chose aussi étrange, la proximité et le geste du double avaient réussit à m'apaiser. Pas le moindre don, juste un geste rassurant.

- ne doutes jamais de toi Bella ! Je ne veux jamais que tu oublies quel être unique est merveilleux tu es. Ne changes jamais qui tu es, c'est celle que tu es qui m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi, c'est celle que tu es qui m'a sauvé.

J'attendais qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de se lever, d'enlever l'écharpe qu'il avait au coup pour me la mettre au mien et partir tranquillement.

Cette dernière phrase me laissait sans voix. Il avait été proche, doux et gentil. Si le Jasper d'ici était comme ça avec moi, je serais certainement proche de lui mais cependant pas au point d'en tomber amoureuse. J'aimais mon Edward et je ne voulais pas que ça change.

Après un éternuement, je décidais de rentrer, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable en restant dehors. Je sentais déjà ma tête me tourner. Je me levais et me retournais pour partir vers la maison quand je vis Edward.

Il était là, immobile en me regardant.

- hé !

Pathétique tentative pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

Mais était-il là depuis longtemps ? Avait-il entendu la conversation que j'avais eu avec l'autre Jasper ? J'espérais que non.

- Le repas est prêt tu viens ?

Je faisais un signe de tête en guise d'affirmation et attrapais la main qu'il me tendait.

Sa prise était comme une caresse. Elle était glaciale et pourtant elle réchauffait mon cœur. Que j'aimais nos contacts ! J'étais bien et pour rien au monde je voudrais une autre personne.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je me dis juste que je ne veux que toi.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Que c'était bon ! Comment se lasser de son étreinte ! Impossible. Je serais sienne pour l'éternité et rien n'y changerait !

Il desserra sa prise et nous partîmes rejoindre Esmé qui m'attendait dans la salle à manger. Comme à mon habitude, je m'installais en bout de table, mon vampire à ma gauche et Esmé à ma droite.

Ce soir, j'avais le droit à des haricots verts mélangés avec des champignons et un steak haché.

Je commençais par ma viande quand les autres Cullen s'installèrent avec moi. Parlant de tout et de rien. Un vrai dîner de famille, sauf qu'il n'y avait que moi qui mangeais.

En les regardant tous je souris. Je savais qu'ils faisaient ça pour moi. Pour agir comme une famille normale, présente. Et je les remerciais pour ça.

Je remarquais Emmett me regarder étrangement. Lui il préparait quelque chose !

Je continuais mon repas en attaquant les haricots et là le choc ! Mes lèvres me piquaient, ma langue était en feu. J'avais mal !

Je ne pus faire un mouvement que déjà Jasper, le sosie, était à coté de moi, la main droite sur mes lèvres et l'autre sur mon coup.

Edward c'était levé et tenait fermement le poignet gauche de Jazz, près à lui arracher mais la froideur du contact me faisait tellement du bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il bouge.

Je posais alors une main sur celle de Jasper et l'autre sur celle d'Edward qui se calma tout de suite après. Il n'était visiblement pas content mais au moins, il n'allait pas se battre.

Heureusement ! Nous ne pouvions pas gérer ça en plus.

Au fil des secondes, la douleur se calma et Jasper put retirer ses mains. Esmé m'avait apporter un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite et je mangeais rapidement un morceau de pain tout en fusillant Emmett du regard.

Ce dernier éclata de rire. Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour trouver ça drôle !

Il s'arrêta finalement après plusieurs minutes, tout le monde le tuant du regard.

- Bin quoi ? C'était drôle !

Pour seule réponse, Rosalie lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe ! Oh allez, beaucoup font ce genre de blague entre eux !

- Oui et les autres peuvent se venger de ça justement mais pas moi ! Emmett, ne recommences plus jamais ! Tu ne peux pas sentir à quel point ça fait mal !

J'étais énervée. Déjà que je n'aimais pas gaspiller la nourriture ! Il était vraiment gamin parfois !

- Allez Belli-Bell ! Souris ! C'était pas si dramatique et puis ça t'entraîneras pour quand tu seras nouveau-né et que tu sentiras la soif !

Alors ce serait comme ça quand je voudrais boire du sang ? Ma gorge sera en feu ? Peut-être même encore plus ? Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que se serait mais au moins, avec Emmett, j'avais eu un aperçu.

Suite à sa remarque, les autres se tendirent légèrement, Edward et le sosie Jazz se crispèrent, alors que Rosalie quitta la pièce.

Décidément, la soirée ne s'arrangeait pas !

Comme si mon corps voulait en rajouter, j'éternuais bruyamment trois fois et fis sourire les autres. Il n'y avait bien que des vampires pour se moquer de vous et de votre santé fragile ! Carlisle vint vers moi et appuya sa main sur mon front tout en prenant délicatement mon poignet.

- Je crois que tu n'échapperas pas à un rhume Bella !

- génial ! Marmonnais-je.

- ça t'apprendras à faire de la moto ! Si seulement ça pouvait t'empêcher de continuer à en faire !

Le sosia J n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux que j'en fasse. Mais je n'allais tout bonnement pas arrêter à cause de quelques vampires sur-protecteurs ! Il me regarda quelques secondes et soupira.

- Même ici tu es vraiment là même pour ça. Rien ne pourrait te faire changer d'avis sur ces...excursions...

- Bella en fait-elle beaucoup ?

C'était la première fois que Edward parlait calmement à l'autre Jasper.

- Pas mal. Le loup et elle tiennent à ses moments privées. Parfois, elle rentre trempée jusqu'au os ou pleine de boue sans savoir ce qui s'est passé. Exaspérant !

- Toujours aussi têtu ! Elle ne changera pas.

Bon c'était agréable qu'ils se parlent calmement mais j'étais là tout de même.

- Elle, est là et Elle vous entend !

Ils me sourirent tous les deux et s'excusèrent.

Les Cullen quittèrent la pièce et Edward et moi allâmes à son piano. Comme d'habitude je m'installais à coté de lui et observais ses mains se balader habillement sur les touches noires et blanches.

Le clavier me faisait penser à nous. Il était une touche blanche, parfaite, solide et splendide. J'étais une touche noire, discrète, petite, et calme. Les sons des touches blanches étaient forts, beaux et fascinants. Les noires étaient plus réservés et solitaires. Mais joués ensembles, les sons se complétaient, s'accordaient.

C'est ainsi que je voulais que ce soit entre Edward et moi. Je voulais que notre couple soit comme se magnifique piano où la mélodie de notre vie serait douce et sans fin.

Un jour qui sait...

Il joua une heure entière, me regarda parfois. Finissant par ma berceuse. Elle m'apaisait tellement.

La fatigue me gagna et mon adonis le remarqua. Il décida qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. En disant au revoir à tous le monde, je vis le sosie J hésiter à avancer mais finit par repartir dans la maison sans rien dire. L'autre sosie me sourit et rejoignit son ami.

Quand à moi, je montais rapidement en voiture.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward ne parla pas et moi j'observais le paysage qui défilait. Je n'aimais jamais voir la route de ce sens. J'avais l'impression de les quitter et j'avais toujours cette peur que peut-être c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais.

Ils m'avaient promis de rester maintenant mais c'était plus fort que moi. Pourtant, je ne devais rien dire de tout ça à mon vampire, il paniquerait, culpabiliserait et souffrirait. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour lui.

Il se gara devant chez moi et sortis en premier pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je soupirai en regardant ma maison.

- Veux-tu que je vienne dans ta chambre ce soir ?

- Bien sur !

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Il sourit et se rapprocha de moi.

- Tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'est pas un rêve n'est ce pas ?

- J'aimerais te dire que demain à ton réveil tout sera comme avant mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé que tu subisses tant d'épreuves.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je suis heureuse de ma journée. J'ai pus voir Jacob et les deux sosies sont là pour nous prévenir d'un danger. Grâce à eux nous l'éviterons et nous ne risquerons rien.

- Commet fais-tu pour être optimiste ?

- Je t'ai à mes cotés, alors quoi qu'il se passe, je sais que tout ira bien.

Edward ne répondit rien et me serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je resserrais ma prise sur lui bien qu'il ne devait pas la sentir et lui dit que moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa le front, geste devenue habituel.

- Je te rejoins en haut.

Puis après ça, il monta en voiture et fit mine de partir.

Je restais quelques secondes sur le trottoir en regardant sa volvo partir. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais toujours cette peur. Je devais arrêter de penser à son abandon, il ne referait plus ça, il me l'avait promis.

_Comme il avait déjà promis de ne jamais te quitter..._

Merci la voix !

Je soufflais et rentrée. Charlie était dans le fauteuil et était concentré dans un ancien match de baseball. Certainement à cause du bruit de la porte, il se retourna.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Bien, même très bien. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir sécher pour aujourd'hui, j'avais vraiment besoin de voir Jacob mais je ne le referais plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella ! Tu es une élève sérieuse et je sais que ce n'est pas un jour qui te fera louper ton année. D'ailleurs, Billy m'a appelé tout à l'heure, apparemment ta visite a fait du bien à Jacob et nous sommes invités ce week-end chez eux. Tu viens n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur !

Mon père sourit et repartit à son match. Il était heureux mais n'avait pas besoin de le montrait. Ce sourire me suffisait.

- Bon je monte me coucher, bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit ma puce.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris un débardeur et un pantalon de jogging pour ensuite passer à la salle de bain.

Une fois changée, je repartis dans ma chambre et m'installais dans mon lit, sans avoir oublier de laisser la fenêtre légèrement ouverte. Il ne manquait plus que mon vampire.

Au bout de deux minutes, je sentis une présence. Je me retournais en souriant mais fut surprise par le vampire présent. Ce n'était pas celui auquel je m'attendais...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**alors, ce chapitre ? J'aime bien le sosie Jasper... Et vous ?**_

_**Qui pensez-vous que cela puisse être dans la chambre de Bella ?**_

_**n'oubliez pas une petite review svp.**_

_**A bientôt ! **_

_**B-ness**_


	5. note projet

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un chapitre ^_^

Je publie cette note car je voudrais vous parler d'un projet et je cherche une personne ( ou deux maxi) qui souhaiterait y prendre par.

Je voudrais créer un blog et/ou un forum qui parlerait de lecture, d'écriture.

Étant une fan du domaine fantastique, noir (vampire, loup-garou, catégorie M…etc) j'aimerais traiter ce sujet en publiant des articles sur les différents livres sortis, parler un peu de différents auteurs…, de différents événements comme le salon du livre….

Mais aussi publier des fictions dans celui-ci. (ceux des administrateurs mais aussi un coup de coeur pourquoi pas)

Donc il me faudrait une ou deux personnes maximum en plus pour m'aider dans ce projet. la ou les personnes auront eux aussi à publier des articles sur leurs gouts ( qui pourront être les même que les miens ou d'une catégorie différente), le gérer, prendre par à des événements (facultatif)…etc

Je suis ouverte aux idées (après tout, ça ne serait pas que le mien).

Pour ceux et celles qui veulent plus de précisions, contactez-moi par MP, j'expliquerais en détails ce que je souhaite.

**NB: Les chapitres suivants de mes fictions ne vont plus tarder ^_^**

À bientôt!

B-ness.


End file.
